Barbarian Boss (level)
Barbarian Boss is the fourth level in the game Castle Crashers. It is home to the game's first boss, also called the "Barbarian Boss". On Insane Mode, the Barbarian Boss will move very quickly and deals around 300 damage on his telegraphic punch and shield horn attacks. Walkthrough A Beefy Barbarian will drop from the sky and roar at the player(s). However, there are loud thumping noises that come from another boss door near the Beefy Barbarian that is eventually broken down. The Barbarian Boss emerges from the broken door and steps on the Beefy Barbarian, killing him instantly. Weapons * Barbarian Ax - Barbarians that are summoned into the fight with the Barbarian Boss have a chance of dropping this weapon. * Skinny Sword - Guaranteed unlock after completing the level due to the Gray Knight being also unlocked upon the completion of the level. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * The level consists on a fortified edification surrounded by wooden barricades. This fortress is located on a desolated field, withered as a result of the enduring war. All accesses to this area are guarded by big metal gates. * It is also in this place where the four princesses are first taken as a pro-visionary prison after successfully subtracting them from the Castle Keep. * The Barbarian Boss can attack his Barbarians as they come in. * If timed right when killing the Barbarian Boss, a lone Barbarian can spawn in normally and still attack the players even after kissing the princess. * If playing the Xbox 360 or PS3 versions of the game, a player can utilize the Fly combo to quick kill the Barbarian Boss on Normal Mode assuming they are Level 90 with max Strength, use the Club, Gold Skull Mace, or Chainsaw, and Snoot or Burly Bear. * if you beat this stage with the Barbarian you will get the achievement/trophy The Traitor. * The achievement/trophy Conscientious Objector is a part of this level. Like Home Castle, Castle Keep, and Barbarian War, this level cannot be done alone without attacking the enemies. You'll need another player to attack the enemies for you. Including the Barbarian Boss. The achievement/trophy will unlock after the player exits to the map after opening the Boss Chest or after one of the players kiss the Red Princess. Gallery TrollEndingDemo.gif|Troll ending the Trial Version of Castle Crashers. ThisIsTheEndofTheTrialGame.gif|Barbarian Boss laughing at a distraught Green Knight and Red Knight with the Princesses tied up close by. BeginTrialGame.png|Thief with a Pointy Sword. barbarian.jpg Soundtrack Trivia * It may be possible that it is in this place where the Barbarians plan their battle strategies, train and have their barracks to rest after a day of continuous combat. * The place is decorated with series of yellow flags attached to ropes, which hint that this place is also used to carry out tournaments between the Barbarian militia. * The Beefy Barbarian seen at the start of the battle is one of only four beefy Barbarians seen in the game. Besides this one, there is the one who kidnaps one of the princesses in the Barbarian War stage (possibly the same one due to how close they are in location), the one in the Necromancer boss battle (which still could have been the first one as well as he is undead) and lastly the one who sells the Thick Sword at the Swamp Store. * It is the level where the demo ends in which a Troll will come and turn off the lights on the players, prompting them to buy the full game. Also, it shows Barbarian Boss laughing at a distraught Green Knight and Red Knight as well as showing the princesses tied up close by. * The music that is played here is called Factory by cornandbeans. Pipistrello in Pipistrello's Cave shares the same exact track as well Succession Category:Locations